Commandant Marshall Charlemagne
Commandant Marshall Charlemagne is the commandant and leader of the organization S.T.O.R.M.. Her Monsunos are Driftblade and Blackbullet. Information Commandant Marshall Charlemagne, head of government agency S.T.O.R.M. and resident dictator wannabe is bent on ruling with an iron fist. She is a cold, calculating Ice Queen, who with unfettered control is extremely dangerous. Under Charlemagne’s leadership, the ultimate “police force” is quickly becoming the ultimate Global Police State. Show Commandant Charlemagne debuted at the end of Clash, when Commander Trey and Jon Ace report to her about Chase Suno. After reaffirming Jon that their organization is the right side, she tells them that a war is coming and that Chase and his friends are now enemies of the state who must either surrender or be destroyed. In Breakthrough, when she realises that Chase and his friends are going to exploit a weak point in Commander Trey's line she demands to be taken out there. She arrives just in time to see Trey losing to Chase and decides to step in, even though Beyal arrives to help she warns Chase not to overestimate thier chances of winning and launches Driftblade who quickly turns the tide of the battle in her favor. However, just as she orders Driftblade to finish off Lock, Jinja nearly rams a truck into her, forcing her to jump out of the way and is knocked unconscious. When she comes to she orders Trey to find Chase and the rest of Core-Tech at all costs. In Eye, she fought alongside Commander Trey against Dax, Jinja, and Beyal while Chase and Bren were trying to destroy the Wild Core whose power S.T.O.R.M. was trying to harness. Though she and Trey clearly held the advantage during the battle, Charlemagne called Driftblade back into its Core following the Wild Core's destruction. In Deceit, she used Driftblade to chase Dax through the forest until he was caught by Captain. It was revealed that Charlemagne and Dax were working together as she handed him a vial of Monsuno Essence and her contacts. Later, Charlemagne conducted several training exercises that would be used in the event that S.T.O.R.M. was to encounter Team Core-Tech again. When the team arrived, Charlemagne and S.T.O.R.M. surrounded them and stole their Cores. Charlemagne then teamed up with two S.T.O.R.M. Elites to battle Chase, though both Elites were defeated and Bren's new Longfang entered the battle, leading Charlemagne to call Driftblade back into its Core. In the aftermath of the battle, Charlemagne demoted Captain down to the rank of lieutenant and handed Dax two more vials of Monsuno Essence, telling him to keep in touch. Dax, however, turned out to be a double agent for Chase and destroyed Charlemagne's contacts. In Trust, she sent Jon Ace to go inform Chase of the traitor in Team Core-Tech, and had Commander Trey track Jon's every movement. Later, when Jon found out about Charlemagne's tracking of him, Jon angrily stormed into her office and returned his Cores to her, resigning from S.T.O.R.M. Frustrated by Jon's actions, Charlemagne ordered all personnel to arrest Jon Ace, though Jon escaped in a Hopper. Charlemagne then called Medea and hired her Darkspin crew for an unknown assignment. In Ice, she found Team Core-Tech's location by tracing a signal sent by the use of Jinja's emergency credit card. Charlemagne then hired Darkspin to search out the Valley of the Five Tribes in order to acquire its ample amounts of Monsuno Essence. At the end of the episode, Charlemagne was seen alongside Commander Trey, observing the aftermath of Core-Tech and Darkspin's battle. In Wellspring, she and Commander Trey followed Team Core-Tech to the Well of Pure Life, where the commandant engaged in battle with both Chase Suno and Dr. Emmanuel Klipse at once. The battle ended with no outcome, however, because Charlemagne escaped along with all of the S.T.O.R.M. Soldiers after the well was destroyed. In Life, she assigned Commander Trey with the task to capture Jeredy Suno and stayed behind in a Hopper as Trey executed the mission. Later, Charlemagne fought alongside Trey against Team Core-Tech, using both Driftblade and Blackbullet, but she was eventually defeated. In Remembrance, she was informed by Commander Trey of Team Core-Tech's surrender in Alappia, prompting Charlemagne to order Trey to tell the Hopper containing the team to head straight towards the Cloud Carrier. At the end of the episode, Charlemagne succeeded in capturing Jeredy Suno while the latter was out in the open with Team Core-Tech. In Assault, she tried to force information from Jeredy about the Monsuno, Babbeon, but the scientist refused to cooperate. When Team Core-Tech began their assault on the Cloud Carrier, Charlemagne took two S.T.O.R.M. Elites with her to take down the intruders. Charlemagne and the two Elites then engaged in battle with Chase Suno and Bren, with Charlemagne facing Chase by herself. For the majority of the battle, neither side was winning, until Charlemagne had to face Chase's Babbeon, who caused havoc on the battlefield after being spun out. Charlemagne desperately tried to take down Babbeon with her Driftblade and Blackbullet, but giant pieces of debris from the Cloud Carrier fell down near her, causing Charlemagne to fall into the ocean. After the battle was over, Charlemagne was rescued by Commander Trey. Battles Gallery Show Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 8.33.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-03-24 at 6.50.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-03-24 at 6.55.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-09 at 2.39.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-09 at 2.40.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-03 at 4.46.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-03 at 4.43.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-03 at 4.54.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-03 at 4.54.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-03 at 5.40.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.27.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.09.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.24.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.00.46 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.56.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.23.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.40.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.42.10 PM.png Others Character_large_332x363_charlemagne.jpg charlemagne-1.jpg charlemagne-2.jpg Category:Characters Category:S.T.O.R.M.